One type of known non-spray applicator is employed with farm machinery pulled by a tractor. The applicator includes a transverse horizontal hollow tubular member spaced a short distance above the ground and containing the liquid to be applied. The member has a plurality of apertures formed therethrough with a plurality of rope-like members extending short arcuate distances between apertures and engaging the arcuate underside of the tubular member. These short arcuate rope segments on the outer surface of the member are saturated by the liquid within the member. As the applicator is pulled by the tractor, the tubular member is dragged over upstanding weeds and the like and the saturated rope segments brush the herbicidal liquid thereon.
While prior non-spray applicators have worked well for their intended purposes, a need has arisen for a lightweight, portable unit suitable for handling by a single person to apply herbicide, insecticide or the like.